A contrived Love story: Darkstalkers style
by Winged Wolf Warrior
Summary: Concluded; Felicia and John love fic, with lots o' action, and strangeness, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

hey, sorry 'bout this, My first fanfic and all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers, though I wish I did own Felicia but like I said 'I wish', so excuse the mix-up 'k. 


	2. They got some problems, don't they?

A contrived love story: Darkstalker's style  
  
John walks down a dark name-less street in the middle of a nameless metropolis late at night. Why is he wandering, what is he looking for? Not even he can say. He sees a large billboard at the street's corner promoting a singing act at a local club, it has her on it. 'What!' he thinks to himself, it had been a few months, nearly a year since Jedah's defeat, since he had last heard of her. He had known she had joined a convent but was honestly not surprised that that hadn't worked out considering her personality. 'Felicia,' he thought remembering fighting by her side and that longing to be more than an ally. He knew that she would never love him, she was a feline; he a canine, I mean do the math. This never stopped his love for her, not for a second. They had fought, yes, he looked to hate her more than one could imagine, but that was his façade, his mask. The sign said she would be starting an act in a half-an-hour or so and he was close enough to get there in time. The club was the 'Concrete Jungle' and was a fairly classy joint and John had brought his good clothes and with a wardrobe change, plus a little of that animal magnetism, managed to get in. He sat down just in time. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Felicia and the alley cat 8," said the announcer. And there she was, in a sparkling white silk gown. She went through a set that lasted about an hour and a half. John was reminded of one of the features that made him love her so...her voice. Afterwards John proceeded back stage until a bouncer stopped him. "Sorry bub, can't go back stage without a signed invitation," the bouncer said holding John back with hand to the shoulder. "I suggest you let me by if you want you're neck to stay in one piece," John said lifting the bouncer off the ground by his throat. John tossed him lightly to the ground and continued to Felicia's dressing room. "Mack, what did I say about coming in without knock..." Felicia said as John entered the room and saw his face. Her eyes dilated as she recognized, which took a few seconds considering the fact she has only seen him only a few times in his human form. "Hi...Felicia," he said. "Humph ,what are you doing here?" she mumbled. "What, the fact that we saved each other's asses out of the fire from Jedah's demonic hordes doesn't mean anything?" he said. "I have a life beyond that now, unlike you who wanders around depressed because he's a sad, wittle, werewolf," she said with a snarl. "Look, I thought I could come here and maybe apologize for being an ass to you all those times before but then you go and remind me why I was an ass," he said in rage. "You know what? Don't apologize, that's your problem, you're always sorry!" she screamed in return. John stomped out of the dressing room, and then the club. 'Why do I love such an idiot. I have it all, money, some fame, everything yet...something's still missing,' she thought as she brushed her hair.  
  
'Great, what do you do now genius,' John thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly and found himself at the docks. "How you doin' Johnny?" came a voice from the edge of the pier. "Not so good Rikuou," John said as the fish man exited from the shadows. "What's the matter man?" Rikuou asked. "I went to see Felicia and...just a lot of things related to that," John said. "Man, you've got to stop eating yourself inside out over her, she's not worth it," Rikuou said in desperation. "I don't know man, it's just...it's just that when I'm around her, and we're not fighting of course, that's really the only time I can remember being happy. It's when I forget my past and get lost in her eyes, that life is good," John said nearly to the point of tears at the first part. "That's it, you're coming with me," Rikuou said grabbing John by the arm. "What the hell are you doing?!" John asked hysterically. "I'm taking you to the club where she works and you are going to confess for her and get this shit out of your system," Rikuou replied dragging John towards the city.  
  
"Felicia, can I come in?" asked a lumbering German voice from out side Felicia's dressing room. "Sure, Victor," Felicia said at the point of tears. The large Frakenstein-like man entered the room and put a hand on Felicia's shoulder at seeing her tears. "What's wrong?" Victor asked sincerely. "I-I-it's John," she said sobbing uncontrollably. "Now what did he do?" Victor said with a little bit of frustration arrant in his voice. "N-no, it wasn't him, I was a callus bitch to him, no wonder he hates me," and, at that, she cried even harder. "Felicia, please stop crying, he isn't that important," he said trying to soothe her. "Not worth it, Not FUCKING worth it?!" she cried slamming her fists onto Victor's shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he said but was slapped a cross the face before he could finish. "No you didn't mean, my ass!" she shrieked before running from the room and exiting the club through a back door. "Here we are man," Rikuou said as the two stood in front of the Concrete Jungle, oh and so you know Rikuou can adapt a human form for a period of time; explaining the lack of mass panic. "I can't do this!" John cried. "Oh, no you don't. You are doing this now no if's, and's, or but's, got it?" said Rikuou giving the ultimatum. "Felicia! Felicia!" shouted Victor as he exited the building. "Wait what happened?" Rikuou asked. "Felicia just ran out of the club," Victor responded. "I have to find her!" John said before running off, tracking her smell. "Wait...why did she run off?" Rikuou asked. "I don't know Rik, she was just crying about how she loved John and left," Victor stated with a puzzled look. "Whoa, hold on a sec there Vic. did you say she loves John," Rikuou queried. "Yes, she has since, god, I don't know when," Victor answered. "So, all their heartache, all that pain, was for absolutely no reason?" Rikuou inquired. "Yeah I guess so," Victor said and they stood there slack-jawed for several moments. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" they cried in unison slapping their knees. 


	3. Oooo, smells like plot thickening

Chapter 2 is up with better separation for easier reading, yay, plenty of action now that the conflict is set. Enjoy.  
  
Oh, and to be safe Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own any of the Darkstalkers, I don't anything of importance at all for that matter.  
  
"Felicia! Felicia!" John shouted into the night air. Two hours have passed since John had begun his search but, due to the size of the metropolis, he couldn't find hide-nor-hair of his love. 'I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, God please let her be all right,' John thought running through the city.  
  
Little did he know that she was closer than he thought. Hundreds of feet above the city streets, on the roof of the skyscraper John stood in front of, Felicia was contemplating her existence. "Why was I so cruel to him, why did I treat the one I love so horribly?" Felicia asked the moon. "Could be you're a stuck-up cat bitch," came a voice from thin-air. "Who's there?" Felicia snarled as she entered her fighting stance.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I would think you would recognize my voice at this point," replied Morrigan, exiting a conveniently placed shadow. "What do you want, whore?" Felicia growled. "I love to see little miss goody-goody be miserable, so I was here to watch you kill yourself, or push you over if you lost the nerve," Morrigan answered. "Shut up and bring it, skank," Felicia stated.  
  
Morrigan attacked with the classic soul blast, hadoken thing, which Felicia easily dodged this with a leap straight up into the air. Felicia came crashing down from the sky with a savage claw kick that Morrigan parried. Felicia came bang with a rolling uppercut, however Morrigan had teleported. Morrigan reappeared behind the floating cat-girl and countered with her own bladed uppercut. Felicia was sent falling to the ground, the wound was not fatal, but it was more than enough to incapacitate her. Morrigan walked toward her victim and prepared to finish the deed but halted at a mysterious voice. "No, Morrigan I need her alive," ordered the voice. "As you wish, my lord," Morrigan replied. At this Morrigan slung the now unconscious Felicia over her shoulder and disappeared.  
  
A mall piece of paper fluttered down to the ground in front of John, curious, he picked it up. 'If you want to see her again, go to the lake in the middle of the park,' John read to himself. 'I'm not sure who's doing this, but they're going to severely wish they didn't harm Felicia,' John thought running towards the park.  
  
Meanwhile... "Hey Vic, how do you think they're doin'?" Rikuou asked the Frankenstein as they sat at the bar of the Concrete Jungle. "I don't know, but I'm getting worried, John should have found her by now," Victor stated with worry on his voice. "Oh they're probably in a hotel room someplace...well...getting better aquatinted, yeah that's the ticket," Rikuou replied to Victor's worry. "I'm still not sure, I've got a bad feeling," Victor said. Just then the news came on with security footage of the fight that had taken place just a little while earlier. "Good evening, this Fred Wilson with channel 12 news and a breaking story. No more than an hour ago this footage was shot on the roof of the Ramakazie building downtown, featuring two superhuman creatures fighting and subsequently disappearing into the night. One of these 'beings' as a local club singer, Felicia of the alley cat 8, if you recognize her, please contact the authorities, and now the weather..." the report finished. "Shit...let's go," Rikuou said as they paid their tab and exited the pub. 


	4. Okay, that's awkward

Hey there folks, back with another installment of my Darkstalkers fic for ya, more action this chapter, oh and an awkward moment featuring everyone's favorite Frakenstein...Victor. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers, yadayadayada capcom does, yadayadayada damn law, yadayadayada must take over the WORLD!!..........hope no one noticed that.  
  
John ran towards the park, and was a short distance away from the described meeting place, when a dark shade blocked out the moonlight for just a moment. "Who are you?!" John shouted to the dark figure standing a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Stupid mongrel, to think you actually have the notion that you could defeat one of such a higher breed as myself," stated the shade with a Romanian accent. "Demitri...one the hell is an arrogant aristocratic bastard like you doing here?" John snarled at the vampire. "Insignificant whelp! How dare you disrespect your intellectual, physical, and evolutionary superior so!" Demitri screamed. "Shut up and fight you pansy bat-boy!" John said whipping out the infamous nunnchucks.  
  
Demitri launched a blazing bat towards John who simply whacked it out of existence with a swift nunnchuck strike. Demitri shouted some foreign obscenity and charged John. John attacked with his energy dash but Demitri disappeared at the last second. The bloodsucker then appeared behind the werewolf with a corkscrew kick that John countered with an upward flask- kick. "Physical superior, huh?" John said with a smirk as Demitri landed on his back. At this point Demitri forgot his arrogance and attacked flat out with a flying kick. John tied his nunnchucks around Demitri's ankle and flipped him face first into the ground. However, Demitri landed his first hit with an uppercut that laid out John and knocked the nunnchucks out of his hand. John rose and they stood there for one minute...two minutes...sizing each other up. Then they charged, John landed a gut-punch that knocked the wind of Demitri, and the John grabbed Demitri by the shoulders and delivered a headbutt with a thunderous CRACK.  
  
Demitri lay there, with a significant dent in his skull, but not dead. John could have finished him off once and for all but opted not to...he had bigger fish to fry.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where are we going? We don't know where to look," Victor shouted, trailing the merman by several meters. "The scene of the crime, man. We're headed to that building where Felicia fought Morrigan," Rikuou said turning into said building.  
  
"Are we *wheeze* there *wheeze* yet?" Victor asked gasping for air in the stairwell of the Ramakazie building. "Yes, this is the door right here," Rikuou said opening the door. They entered on to the roof and could see nothing of importance at first glance. However, Victor's eyes caught sight of a piece of paper. "To find your friends...go to the Zoo," Rikuou said reading the note. "...Okay, let's hoof it," victor said. "Let's take the express," Rikuou said grabbing Victor and jumped off the roof of the 50- story skyscraper.  
  
"What the FUCK were you thinking! I mean we are Darkstalkers but that had to be a 500-foot drop!" Victor screamed at Rikuou. "And people think I'm crazy," Victor added as the merman walked away.  
  
They traveled for a-half hour or so until they reached the Zoo. They entered the gates and wandered for sometime until they reached the lion exhibit. "Muhahahahahaaaaaaaa," came a resonating voice, that's origin could not be determined.  
  
"I'm amazed you were that stupid," said the voice, with a heavy British accent. "So yourself Raptor!" Rikuou shouted, looking around for where the ghoul lay hidden. "Sure mate!" Raptor shouted, jumping up off the top of the lion's exhibit and landing a few feet in front of the dynamic duo. "Raptor, when are you going to stay DEAD!?" Rikuou asked, facing the zombie. "You can't kill what's already dead, mate," Raptor answered. "Shut up, and tell us where Felicia and John are!" Victor said lifting Raptor off the ground, by the throat. "First of all mate, I can't say anything at all if you told me to shut up, and second. If you want to know anything you'll have to fight me and my little friend since two-on-one is a tad unfair," Raptor said with ease, even though his feet were a yard of the ground.  
  
At his que, Pyron teleported into existence a few feet behind Victor and launched a fireball into his back. "Oh, crap," Rikuou said, looking at the flame demon's eyes.  
  
"RAAGHH!" Victor screamed, attacking Pyron, and connecting with an electrified punch. "Come on fish boy, I don't got all night," taunted Raptor. At this Rikuou launched a sonic blast that Raptor jumped over and it smashed into the lion's den. Raptor retaliated with a diving chainsaw kick that Rikuou countered with a lobster claw to the groin. "Eeep" Raptor said as the red dots, that would be his eyes, contracted in unutterable pain.  
  
Rikuou then turned his sights on Pyron, whom was standing on Victor's chest; preparing to sever the Frankenstein's neck with his transfigured blade-arm. Rikuou managed to attack with a tidal wave, which knocked Pyron onto the ground. Pyron rose and attacked, transforming himself into a flaming wheel. Rikuou and Victor lay side-by-side as the demon/alien/whateveritis stood over them, preparing the final blow. "Weaklings, how could low-levels such as you hope to defeat me?" Pyron chuckled, turning his arms into razor-sharp blades. "Like this!" shouted a voice as multiple spear-like implements impaled Pyron from behind. Pyron dissipated in a puff of smoke leaving a young girl, of fifteen or so, with bat wings on the top of her head.  
  
"Just finish it, Lilith," Rikuou said to the young succubus. "How could I harm the one I love?" she replied with a seductive little smile. "Excuse me?" Rikuou replied with a very astonished look on his face. "Not you, silly, Victor," she said looking at the now awakening Frankenstein. "The- what-with-the-who-now?" Victor said hearing a piece of Lilith's and Rikuou's conversation. "Now, now, mommy will make it all better," Lilith said kneeling next to Victor, and a white light emanated from her hands and healed Victor's wound. "How's that, honeybear?" she asked with a warm smile. "Uhh...better, uh thanks," Victor replied scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Yay, goody!"she cried hugging Victor, thrusting his face into her breasts. "Whoa, hold on a sec there," Victor said grabbing Lilith by her shoulders and broke the embrace. "Look, I'm flattered, I think, but you're a little young," Victor said. "That's only because of that bitch Morigan who stole my real body," Lilith said in a pout. "If I got my old body back, would you be with me then?" she pleadingly asked. "Uhh..." Victor said, dumbfounded. "Yay!" she cried. "That...was awkward, huh Rik?" Victor asked Rikuou. Rikuou just sat there with a slack jaw as his brain tried to comprehend what just happened. "Rik, Rik, you in there man?" Victor said waving his hand in front of Rikuou's face and then snapping his fingers, trying to bring the merman back to consciousness.  
  
read and reply, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeee. 


	5. Revelation

Hey, how-ya-doin', 3w here again with another installment, I did say there was gonna be an awkward moment last chapter so tell me what you think. Now onto another go-around.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Darkstalkers, though I wish I did own a few of the females. Morrigan, Lilith, and Felicia: Eww pervert! 3w: Dang it...hey wait Hisen-Ko didn't shout out in disgust. Hisen-Ko: I don't think so. 3w: (whimper)  
  
"Uh, Lilith why are you here anyway? I thought you were a badguy, err...girl," Victor asked the succubus. "Because I love you silly," she said. "Beyond that," Victor groaned. "Oh...right that, I overheard some plans of kidnapping that cat girl, and since I knew you are the drummer for her little band; Honeybunch, I had to come," Lilith replied. "Okay first, stop calling Victor those little pet names, it honestly disturbs me, and second weren't you like, I dunno, evil?" Rikuou asked the young succubus. "Hmph, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil, I mean aren't werewolves and fish monsters supposed to be evil," She replied with some obvious hostility. "Point taken,"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, I'm here. Show yourself, and you sure as hell better have not harmed Felicia," John spoke into the darkness as he stood by the water's edge. "Hmm, I'm surprised you defeated him so quickly, I'm impressed," spoke a voice that seemed to calm and comfort at the same time it instilled fear unspeakable to any normal human down to their very soul. "Jedah, I thought we got rid of you once and for all," John said to the demonic incubus. "I'm the savior of the Demon world, no the universe, how could one such as I die before my mission is complete?" Jedah asked. "Great, I have to deal with this demonic Jesus, again," John sighed. "Ha, even in the face of your executioner you show courage, I will savor your soul," Jedah chuckled.  
  
They stood, face-to-face, waiting for the first move to be made. The wind whispered through the trees, the water of the lake rippled in the moonlight from the movements of a submerged fish, and a single leaf hit the ground several feet away from the midnight combatants. Then John charged; launching a flying kick that Jedah dodged faster than the human eye could follow. The demonic savior was thirty feet above the werewolf and launched a bladed disk that John deflected with his nunnchucks.  
  
"Impressive, you are even stronger than before," Jedah said with a slight smile present of his face. "Yes, and I beat you when I wasn't as strong, so you stand no chance," John called into the air above him. "We will see, we will see," Jedah replied.  
  
At this John launched himself upward, and reached his target. "What!?! You could never go this far with your charge!" Jedah said before he could get out of the way. "That was then, this is now," John calmly spoke as he grappled Jedah and sent them plunging to the ground. They landed and Jedah was unconscious from the impact. "I always knew he was just a delusional waste of space, I swear you can't get good help these days," sighed a shrouded being that was holding Felicia hostage. "Wait, Jedah wasn't the kidnapper? The who are you?" John asked the cloaked figure. "Oh I think you'll find me familiar," Said the man drawing down the hood of his cloak.  
  
"What?!?! You're the werewolf that infected me!" John said in amazement. "Yes, I am the true you," Said the shadow John Talbain. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "We are two halves of one whole, yin and yang if you will, I rid myself of you to try and purge myself of every thing that was holding me back from becoming the ultimate warrior, the ultimate Darkstalker," Spoke the shade in revelation. "But my memories...my childhood," John muttered. "All manufactured, I couldn't let you go around without any background, now could I," Shade John said. "But why would you want Felicia?" John said. "I found, as long as you exist I will always be held back, so I used her as bait," he said nodding to the unconscious feline. "And now it is time for you to die," Evil John added.  
  
DUN, DUNN, DUUUUNNNNN (dramatic reverb). Hope you guys didn't see that coming, next time CLIMAX, please Review 


	6. Climax

Here you go people, climatic battle this time, please enjoy. Discailmy-thingy: Don't own nothin'  
  
Evil John charged, he was fast. John tried to escape but was clipped slightly on one arm, though impact was minimal, John felt numbness flow down his shoulder as he saw his arm drenched in blood.  
  
"You see, just lie down, it'll be a lot faster, and a lot less painful," Evil John said in a disgusting form of sympathy. "Never...I've searched to find the truth...about myself, and I see it in front of me, I can't let you do this!" John shouted, part in anger, part in frustration.  
  
Evil John charged again but this time John was ready and caught him with a roundhouse to the face. Evil John rose swiftly from this blow that could kill most any human, with nothing more than a bruised ego. John then went on the offensive himself with a howling blast that connected with its target. Evil John was sent reeling, and collided with a near-by elm to remind him of their surroundings. Evil John rose, again, and dived at John. They rolled, end over end, attempting to either strangle each other, or launch the opponent's head careening into a surface hard enough to shatter his skull.  
  
They struggled for some time until Victor, Rikuou, and Lilith appeared in the park. "Who's that?" Victor asked. "That...is John's dark side," Rikuou replied solemnly. "We can't just stand here while John could very well DIE!" Victor shouted. "No, this is his battle, he has been fighting these demons since his creation. If he doesn't win this battle by himself, he'll never be rid of them," Lilith spoke in a moment of seriousness, so much unlike her. John hit with a fury of kicks and punches that did some, how be it minimal, damage to the unwavering creature of darkness. "I don't care, I'm going to help him!" Victor said charging to help his comrade. However, before Victor could attempt to help, a barrier, of dark energy, prevented the being from doing anything but sizzling a little.  
  
As Lilith tended to Victor's wounds, much to Victor's frustration, Felicia walked up, apparently just awakening. "Felicia, you're alright!" Rikuou shouted as he ran up to greet the feline. "Wait, what's going on?" She asked. "Evil John, who kidnapped you, is fighting John, and John's losing," Rikuou replied.  
  
"Ah, she's awake," Evil John smiled. "Don't you dare!" John screamed, launching a fist at Evil John, who merely grabbed it. "Oh, I wasn't going to kill her, yet, I was just musing on how entertaining it would be for her to see you die," Evil John said, with an evil smile making its way onto his face.  
  
"Wait, John's fighting...for me?" Felicia asked, watching as John fought on with new fervor. "Yes...he loves you," Rikuou said. "But why...why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "The same reason you never told him, you're a cat, he's a wolf," Rikuou answered.  
  
"You bastard, why won't you DIE!?!" John screamed at his adversary attempting an upward flash-kick. "Because, I'm you, except one-thousand times more powerful," replied Evil John as he unleashed a punch to John's stomach.  
  
"No, John...you can't lose, you can't die, not when I finally know the truth," Felicia cried, with tears streaming down her face. "No John...I LOVE YOU!" she screamed into the night air.  
  
This sudden shout halted the fight for a few seconds. "John, it's hopeless, you can't even conquer you're inner demons, how can you hope to beat me?" Evil John said in arrogance spitting a trickle of blood from his mouth. John stood there, rather hunched there, covered in blood, drained physically and mentally. At that moment John had a proverbial light-bulb blink on over his head. John let his pain go, his sorrow, his anger, all of his inner demons. A light, bright and white, then began to shine from John, turning night to day. "What...HOW!?!" Evil John said covering his eyes. "You're right, I can never defeat you, nor the demons within me, so I must accept you for what you are," John said walking over to his evil doppleganger. Evil John stood there motionless, as darkness began to shoot from his body. They embraced, and merged as the darkness of yin merged with the light of yang. Thus was Jonathan Talbain reborn, whole.  
  
John lay there, drained but breathing. Felicia ran towards him and took his head in her arms. "My past, my search...was for nothing," John whispered, drained of nearly all energy. "The past is not important, where you came from is not important. Whom you are is, and so is our future together," Felicia stated, stroking John's hair. "I love you," John said. "And I you," Felicia replied as they kissed.  
  
Three months later...  
"John, honey, we have guests," Felicia's voice stated to the Lycanthrope sleeping upstairs. "Huh?...yeah, yeah," John said waking. John put on his standard outfit and walked down the stairs of the little two- story home, a few miles out of the metropolis in which he had nearly lost it all, he and Felicia bought. There sat his friends in the living room. Victor, Rikuou, Lilith, and Sasquatch among others stood in the cramped living space. "Hey guys!" John said as he walked next to Felicia and gave her a passionate little hug. On the table sat multiple gifts, one that was so mangled that it had to be from the bumbling, but good-hearted, big-foot. "What are these for?" John asked. "Engagement gifts of course!" Victor stated with Lilith hanging off his arm, he had given up on trying to stop her and had gone with the flow more or less, excluding things that could be considered illegal. "Thanks guys, that's really..." John started but was cut off by the doorbell. John went to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Demitri and Morrigan, bearing a package. "What are you doing here?" John snarled. Demitri stood there a second and began to say something arrogant but was elbowed in the side by Morrigan. "Here!" Demitri said thrusting the gift into John's hands. "What's this?" John asked suspiciously. "It's a congratulatory gift slash make-up gift for the stuff we did in the form of a pressure cooker," Morrigan said. "Wait a sec...MORRIGAN IS THAT YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" Lilith shouted, rushing to the door. "I can't do that, but I can make your body that of an adult," Morrigan said. In a puff of smoke, there stood Lilith fully-grown, and Victor's jaw went down so fast it fell clean off. "Oh Victor honey," Lilith cooed walking over and sitting on Victor's lap. "Okay, uh...see you two later I guess," John said as the two left. "Okay, I didn't see that one coming, did you?" John asked Felicia who simply shrugged.  
  
The End, Please tell me what you think, okay guys. 


End file.
